Romance Beat Kiratto Coord
Romance Beat Kiratto Coord (ロマンスビートキラッと) is a Cool Type coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in Episode 10 worn by Sara Midorikawa. User Appearance Dress A one-piece outfit composed of a white sleeveless top that has a black chest and three black straps at the middle of the torso, each with a silver buckle. At the middle of the chest is a pleated emerald plaid bow with four, silver diamond studs sewn to the center. A dark pink vest is worn over his with a black, two-layered lapel that has a silver sideways diamond stud next to each point. Sewn to the bottom of the vests back are two large ribbons with folded, ruffled tails, one is black, the other dark pink. The skirt is a pleat emerald plaid with a loose, black studded belt that has a silver buckle. The user gains a black stud choker with tiny diamonds in the center connected to two diamond links. Beneath the left shoulder is a black stud strap, while further down is a black finger-less glove with a dark pink wrist lined in black with a row of studs going down the center, beneath a plaid bow. The opposite arm gains a dark pink finger-less glove and sleeve with a row of studs going entirely down the center, a black cuff, and a plaid bow. Shoes Black bots with a dark pink platform sole lined by studs. The top is lined in dark pink, and at the middle of the leg are two white straps held by silver buckles. A pleat plaid bow is sewn under the cuff with four silver studs at the middle. Included is a pair of fishnet socks, the right one is a few inches longer than the boot, while the left is thigh length, attached to a black buckled strap. On the right thigh is a black strap with four silver diamonds. Accessory A tall, black leather hat with a dark pink rim lined in black. Above the rim is a row of silver studs, and at the middle is a shape composed of four diamonds. Game Romance Beat Kiratto Coord is a Cool Kiratto Rare coord from the brand Romance Beat. It first appeared in the Vol. 3. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Sara.png Saraanna.png 81KID9RGUEL.jpg 4589838066038 1.jpg 4589838066014 1.jpg IMG 0551.Jpeg IMG 0923.JPG IMG 0924.JPG IMG 0941.PNG 51opbNzypfL.jpg 3-01.png IMG 1076.JPG DiRYSyAVAAAvBTk.jpg DjPF3klVAAAGQ-H.jpg App melticstar.png Anime Screenshots Sara Kiratto Chance.png Sara Kiratto Chance.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Romance Beat Kiratto Shining.png Sara Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Sara Kiratto Chance 11.jpg 56787df7.jpg Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord and Romance Beat Kiratto Coord Intro.png Play Sound Version 3.jpg Play Sound Version 3 2.jpg Play Sound Version 3 3.jpg Play Sound Version 3 4.jpg Play Sound Version 3 5.jpg Play Sound Version 3 7.jpg Play Sound Version 3 8.jpg Play Sound Version 3 18.jpg Play Sound Version 3 19.jpg Play Sound Version 3 20.jpg Play Sound Version 3 21.jpg Play Sound Version 3 22.jpg Play Sound Version 3 23.jpg Play Sound Version 3 24.jpg Play Sound Version 3 25.jpg Play Sound End Pose 3.png Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance.png Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 1.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 2.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 3.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 4.jpg Romance Beat Kiratto Coord and Dolly Waltz Kiratto Coord Shining.png Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 5.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 6.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 7.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 8.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 9.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 10.jpg Anna and Sara Kiratto Chance 2 11.jpg KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Romance_Beat_Kiratto_Dress_KiraTicket.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Romance Beat Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Anime Category:Sara Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Vol. 3